


Prosecutor Who: Ace Attorney

by pluto



Category: Doctor Who, Phoenix Wright
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto/pseuds/pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the characters of Phoenix Wright were Time Lords and their companions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosecutor Who: Ace Attorney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxysquid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=foxysquid).



> Ha ha, TOTAL CRACK FIC, written for (and posted for) [](http://foxysquid.livejournal.com/profile)[**foxysquid**](http://foxysquid.livejournal.com/), aka Fantastique Maître Renard!

"Now remember," the man known only as the Prosecutor said to Gumshoe, "we are merely here to observe. We do not interfere. Understand?"

"Sure," Gumshoe said. He paused and scratched his head. "But, um, what if somebody needs help, sir?"

"Non-interference is a strict rule of the Time Lords."

"But what if it's like, some poor lady and she like trips and all her groceries fall over a cliff, and she's in trouble! We gotta help then, right, sir?"

"No, no helping," the Prosecutor insisted, looking increasingly uptight.

"But what if *she's* falling over the cliff. Then we help, right?!"

The Prosecutor's eyebrow twitched and he rubbed at his temple. "If we interfere, we risk distorting the natural laws of the universe..."

"But if we don't, she could DIE!!!" Gumshoe said, his expression dire.

The Prosecutor's mouth thinned into a tight line. "Well. Perhaps. If she's at risk of death."

The truth was, the Prosecutor hated to see his companion aggrieved. He struggled between his lifetime devotion to the laws and precepts of the Time Lords, and his own desire not to see Gumshoe looking troubled. "This is only in theory, you understand! When the time comes, we must abide by what is best for the timeline," he said, sternly, looking Gumshoe in the eye.

Gumshoe nodded, giving the Prosecutor his wide, innocent smile. "You're the best, sir! You always do the right thing, pal! Er, Mr. Prosecutor, sir."

The Prosecutor managed a tight smile and nodded slightly. He only hoped that his promise would not be put to the test.

***

They toured Golaxia Prime, travelled the distant Ur-Nebula, witnessed the turning of Justice in the great Shadow Proclamation. The Prosecutor had long observed the intricate motion of Law and Order throughout the galaxy with an ancient and detached appreciation, but he discovered a new joy in watching the wide-eyed curiosity of Gumshoe, in witnessing the education of the scruffy, impulsive, and oh-so-wonderfully human detective.

As he watched Gumshoe gape-mouthed in the presence of the swift and impossibly fair court rituals of Mentar-dot-Seven-Seven-Two, he thought that this must be why Time Lords felt drawn to others not of their own race. They had become so cool, so detached, so outside of Time and Space themselves. Now, to experience wonder, they had to find it in the stunned silence of another.

"Mr. Prosecutor, sir," Gumshoe whispered to him, watching the swift hand of the law fall upon a guilty Mentarian, "Was... was that really fair?"

The Prosecutor raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Mr. Gumshoe. No one is more fair than the Mentarians."

"But, that man... alien... dog-thing. He just stole the bread because his kid was so hungry."

"He broke the law," the Prosecutor said.

"But... but... sir. Haven't you ever been so hungry? I mean, sometimes, when they dock my salary cos I bungled a case, I walk by the grocery store and I just think I could sneak an apple or two..."

"But you never do." The Prosecutor gave Gumshoe a hard look.

"Oh, no, sir. I mean. Maybe once..."

The Prosecutor sucked in a deep breath. He studied his companion with piercing eyes. "The Law is the Law. Justice is Justice."

"Sure, pal. Right. Of course."

Inside, though he had not thought himself capable of doing so, the Prosecutor trembled at the sight of his companion's forced, weak smile.

"But perhaps..." the Prosecutor said.

Gumshoe looked at him, hope shining in his dark eyes. The Prosecutor swallowed.

"Perhaps Justice is not always embodied in the Law."

Gumshoe grinned at him, and the Prosecutor's hearts skipped two beats.

He strode forward onto the floor of the Mentarian court, and cleared his throat. The busy, ceaseless flow of law around him and above him ground to a sudden halt at his presence. All eyes were suddenly upon the Prosecutor, but he didn't mind; this was what he did, why he had chosen the name he chose for himself.

He could feel the strength of his companion just behind him.

"This man should be pardoned!" he cried out, his voice ringing out in the magnificent chamber. "Condemning him is not in the service of Justice!"

He was used to being listened to; after all, he was the Prosecutor. He was startled, then, when another voice challenged him.

"Hey, that's my line!"

He turned to face his oldest and greatest nemesis: the Defense.

"What are you doing here?" he said, coldly.

"Hello to you too," the Defense said. His face was split in its usual foolish grin, his hair as recklessly spiky as ever; behind him hovered a young human woman, dressed and coiffed in an archaic Earth style. "I came here... for great justice!"

The Defense paused, as if waiting for the Prosecutor to show some other reaction than his flat lack of amusement.

"Uh, this is my companion, Maya Fey," the Defense said, when the Prosecutor stayed condemningly silent. "And who's your friend?"

"I'm not here to make idle chit-chat." The Prosecutor's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm Dick, Dick Gumshoe." Gumshoe shouldered past the Prosecutor and extended his hand.

"I'm soooo hungryyyy," the Defense's young companion said, accepting Gumshoe's hand and smiling guilelessly.

"Oh, you too?"

The Prosecutor felt somewhat betrayed by his companion's enthusiasm. "Richard!" he snapped.

"Oh! Sorry, sir!" Gumshoe jumped to attention. The Prosecutor was pleased by this, until the Defense's companion giggled.

"Oh, the Defense is always yelling at me too! But sometimes you just need a huge triple cheeseburger, amirite?"

Gumshoe grinned and nodded. The Prosecutor scowled.

"You know, the Defense was telling me about this REALLY great restaurant over on the Eastern peninsula! Hey, Fencie, can we all go there? Pleaaaaase?"

The Defense looked chagrined.

"'Fencie?'" the Prosecutor repeated. Perhaps this would not be an entirely fruitless embarrassment, after all.

"Uh, it's just... you know, humans, right?"

"Fencie?"

The Defense turned a lovely shade of crimson. "Oh god, Prosecutor, don't let it get back to Gallifrey!"

The Prosecutor looked smug. "Perhaps," he said, drawing out the last syllable. "For a price..."

***

The Prosecutor was pleased, very pleased. After all, he did like for things to be orderly, and his Tardis had been getting a little out of hand. His companion was, unfortunately, not the neatest of men. Gumshoe had told him often that he simply needed to relax a little, and that a little mess was good for him, but the Prosecutor was much happier now.

Besides, Gumshoe, the Defense, and the Defense's pretty little companion looked so very entertaining in their tiny maid outfits.

Yes, he decided. Having companions was definitely a good thing.

He sipped his tea, and sighed contentedly.


End file.
